Bella in Wonderland
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Bella falls into the dark world of the estate VIctorian Dawn.Written for the masked man. Alice in wonderland referenced
1. Hurt

My first solo twilight fic on my own penname (I'm bale from XoBaleEntice) I got this idea from annoying my friends. I will be adding some Alice in Wonderland References in while the story progresses.

Things to know:

This takes place between Twilight and New Moon

The reason Bella moved to forks was because Renee died

The James confrontation still happened, but it involved, James lying to Bella telling her that he turned Renee into a vampire. Though Renee is truly dead ( the only way I could explain sorry)

I might let Entice and others guest write sometimes so on with the story

**Bella in Wonderland**

_Chapter one: Hurt_

"So this is what hell looks like?" Alice questioned sarcastically while looking at the mess that was Bella's room.

"Hey, I've been spending time with Edward I don't have time to clean." That was the truth. After Bella, was released out of the hospital all she had been doing was clinging to Edward's side. He was her security blanket.

"Could you tell me again why I'm helping you pick an outfit out for a dinner with Eddie, even though you see have almost every minute.

"It's a month anniversary since I got out of the hospital, and besides when have you ever complained about fashion." Both girls laughed and continued to look through her room for an outfit. That when they found it. It was a flowy green dress that ended at the knees and a pair of Greek sandals. "Perfect?" Bella questioned. Alice and Bella smiled. "PERFECT!" They exclaimed.

An Hour later:

"Bella, Edward is here." Called out a tired Charlie. Bella ran down the steps to reunite with Edward. "Have her home early." Warned Charlie, Edward agreed and he and Bella walked to the door. "I love you." Charlie began but they were already gone.

Charlie was sad. Not only was she growing up, but she no longer had time for him. It seemed she only wanted to be with the Cullen's. "Maybe Bella would be better off without me."

Meanwhile, a shadow besides the window of the Swan's house smiled an evil grin after listening to Charlie and replied to itself. "That can be arranged."

A few hours later:

Edward watched as Bella was devouring a piece of Chocolate cake, when he heard, Alice in his mind. _Edward something happened at Bella's house, get her home now. _"Hey Bella, I promised your dad that I'd have you home early. So why don't we take you home.

Bella though upset agreed and they went to her house. When they got there, they saw police cars in the drive way, and an ambulance. "Dad, Bella said scared, DAD, DAD DAD! She was screaming like a lunatic while running to the ambulance.

"Bella I need you to clam dawn, please I can't handle a hysterical women. Soothed Chuck, a boy in college who helped out at the station.

"Chuck what happened to my dad?" Bella cried while Edward rubbed circles on her back to soothe her.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but your dad was murdered. We are still trying to find out how he was killed all the evidence we have is a necklace he must have grabbed while trying to fight off the assailant…" Bella only heard the word murder. She was left in a trance that she couldn't get out of. When she finally awoke from the trance, she found it was three days after and she was at her father's funeral.

Words were flying around her, what a shame, poor girl, what will happen to her, living with her aunts. Bella's eyes widened at the word aunts. Aunts, impossible both her parents were only children. She was starting to fall back into the trance, when Chuck held out a hand and helped her up. Bella looked around the guests and saw that the Cullens were missing. "Where Edward?" She said hoarsely. Chuck look at her sympathetically.

"Don't you remember? They are in court trying to get guardianship of you."

"Who is my guardian right now?"

"Your aunts, Tulip and Redd." Replied Chuck as he showed her to his car.

"Curious and curiouser." Bella said. She then started to notice the forks township sigh disappearing into the distance. "Where are you taking me.?

"To your new home, it is an estate a few miles away called Victorian Dawn, I think."

"What and odd name, and by they I don't have any aunts."

"They are like your great aunts twice removed or something like that. Here we are."

Bella looked at the humungous mansion that lied ahead. It was dark and gloomy. It reminded her like a castle that was in one of her many gothic novels. Chuck took some bags out of the trunk and gave Bella a loving hug. "Be brave if you need help, I'm always able to help. I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend will be here to visit in a few days." With that he got into the car and drove away.

"Alright Victorian Dawn here I come."

A/N ok by the way I don't own Twilight and Alice and Wonderland related things. Aunt Tulip, Aunt Redd, and Chuck I do own though so I hope you enjoyed my short introduction into my mind.


	2. Meet Me at the opera

A/n this chapter is dedicated to Salvatore btw if you know Spring Awakening, visualize Chuck as Blake Daniels. I don't own nothing (except my clarinet)

Chapter 2

Meet me at the opera

Bella looked at Chuck's car driving away, it was almost a metaphor for her life, which now seems to be far away in the dusk. She took her bags and walked to the door. Her hand in a fist ready to knock, but she couldn't, a feeling stopped her. A feeling, that was similar to what she had when she first crossed paths with the Cullens. Bella looked around to see if she could find her way back to forks. She saw trees and then barren land. After weighing her options for what seemed to be forever, she decided she was too tired and depressed to run away. She knocked on the door of Victorian Dawn. She heard a few muffled screams and running, the door slowly opened.

"Oh my Bella, Darling!" said an old blonde woman, who looked as though see hasn't been out of the house in years.

"Get out of the way Kitty, she doesn't want to talk to you!" yelled an also older woman, African American, who was pushing the Blonde out of the way, with a wooden spoon. Bella stepped back a little. Confusion and nausea pained her face. _These are supposed to be my aunts???? _Thought Bella, _they don't even look like me. _"Bella, I'm your aunt Zane Tulip, the blonde bimbo over here is Kitty Redd your other aunt. Said the African American woman, while the Blonde who was named Kitty was red with anger at Zane for the bimbo comment.

"Let us show you around." Kitty said warmly. They three walked into the foyer. It was a nightmare of odd artwork, and what seemed to be leftovers of an old circus. Then in a room off to the side that had millions of birdcages in it. Bella walked on with her "aunts" but started to feel faint. As they walked into a dining room, she started to have a headache that sent tremors through her body.

"I feel sick, can you just take me to my room."

"Oh sure darling its right here."

They took her to her room. It was like the book Alice in Wonderland. The floor was checkerboard, and Chess pieces were painted on the walls. Bella slowly went to her new canopy bed, with pink lace bedding. The aunts put her belongings near a desk with hearts and flamingos on it and left. Bella slipped off the bed and went to her suitcase and took out one f Charlie's shirts. She rolled up into a ball and cradled the shirt next to her nose, to capture the fading scent of her father. It soothed her like an old lullaby that was slowly bringing her into a deep slumber.

Fingers. She felt fingers touching her, teasing her, inviting her. She was asleep, but it felt so real. Then she felt someone's lips on her shoulder. It was real, she woke up to find no one there. She started to hyperventilate, with tears running down her face. "It wasn't a dream, It wasn't a dream." She kept saying like a mantra. She then felt her self in cold arms. She looked to see Edward. He wiped away the tears.

"Silly Bella, it was just me, everything will be ok." He said with a smile on his face. She looked at him with still sad and scared eyes.

"Edward, what is going to happen to me?"

Ok really short, but I wanted to show that this story is not dead. Maybe I will right more if someone review? Soo REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And kitty is the same form imprints lol love you dana!! And Zane Redd is Entice's Zane, I put old peoples cloths on them and played with them for a little while(I will but them back when I'm finished!)


End file.
